Riddles of Insanity
by MeinDannaa
Summary: "Would you die for me?" "Yes." "Would you live for me?" "Yes."
1. Lucky Misfortune

**AN: This is a sasusaku fic inspired by Joker and Harley Quinn(from Suicide Squad). I don't own neither Naruto or Suicide Squad, only the plot is mine.**

 **Summary: Twenty-eight years old, psychiatrist Sakura Haruno is hired to the Senju Asylum, where the mentally unstable criminals of Konoha are keepen. Surprisingly, she gets assigned to the worst criminal the asylum has ever seen, Sasuke Uchiha himself. She gets mesmerized by him, not only by his looks, but also by his attitude, his past and the darkness that surrounds him. He's like something forbidden to her, the only one able to see through her façade and discover to her the real her that even she doesn't know that exists. He's crazy, a complete psychopath who enjoys hurting people, while she's completely insane for being attracted to him. Weddings, friends and her life get forgotten, as she passes more abd more time with the Prince of Crime, and a simply physical attraction becomes...something more?**

 **Warning: English is not my first language and neither do I have experience in the skill of writing. Also take note that the Sasuke portraited on this fic is based on the Sasuke after he discovers the truth about Itachi.**

 **This fic is M-rated due to language and possibly future mature scenes. You've been warned.**

* * *

 _ **Lucky Misfortune**_

 _Insanity must be contagious, because I'd have to be insane to be where I am._

Those were my exact thoughts as I stood out of the most notorious psychiatric clinic in the whole country.

My mom had begged me not to come. She cried, begged me to choose any place I wanted, anywhere but here where the worst mental cases were. My father didn't even cared to say anything. In fact I wondered if he even had read my message. Ino….was being like her usual self, suggesting that I would probably be signed to an ugly and old psychopath or an incredibly hot one, with whom I would fall in love. She was ridiculous, but that's what made her my best friend.

The infamous Senju asylum was standing before me, a huge black gate with the name of the place enough to keep anyone sane away. Built almost a hundred years ago it reminded me of a building from those I had seen while going through my father's books, when I was little and he still lived with us. It was heavily guarded, guards standing almost next to each other, except of two, who were guarding an old iron door, that had to be the entrance.

I gulped and made my way towards it, but they stopped me, asking me for identification and visit purpose.

" I am Dr. Sakura Haruno and I am here for an interview with Mr. Ibiki Morino." I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could, trying to act like a professional and not a little girl that was somewhat scared of the place she was.

One of them told me to stand in front of the black wall next to the door where an identification machine was located. He told me I had to go through a fingerprint control, similar to the one I did when I applied for the job. After doing so, I stepped behind and let him check, slightly tapping my foot as I waited for the reply to come and get inside.

The reply came shortly after.

 _Dr. Haruno Sakura_

 _Interview with Ibiki Morino_

 _Today, 10:30 am_

The door opened immediately after, a screeching noise accompanying it. The guards showed me the entrance to the main building, as there were three ones, before turning to their positions and closing the door after my back.

I tucked a strand of pink hair behind my ear and started walking towards the main building. It stood tall and dark like a shadow under the grey sky, a scenery ideal for a horror movie. In front of the second door stood a guard and I had to undergo again the same procedure, before finally being let in, after receiving a ' _Good luck with your interview, Dr. Haruno.'_

From inside, the asylum looked as depressing as from outside. It was dark grey and cold, looking like a deserted, haunted building, with not enough light as some of the lights turning on and off, while some others were permanently turned off. To my left was a counter and a black haired lady behind it, playing with Solitaire on her computer.

"Good morning," I said catching her attention as she turned to me giving me a small smile. "Good morning," she replied, blushing slightly at the fact that I've caught her playing computer games instead of working. "How can I help you?" She must be around her forties, I thought, before noticing the nametag on her chest, with the name Kato Shizune written on it, with a plain graphical character.

"I am Dr. Sakura Haruno. I am here for an interview with Mr. Ibiki Morino," I said and she immediately started typing something on her computer, probably checking in my arrival. Then, she showed me a black door, and told me to go straight and the turn right at the fifth door. The second door on my left was the room I had to go. I thanked her and started walking.

There was no change as I walked. The corridors were still dark and bare of anything, making the sound of my heels echo throughout the maze of doors and walls. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Turn right. One. Two. Three._ I was counting the doors, afraid of getting lost. _One. Two. Three._ There it was. My door. I took a deep breath before knocking the iron door.

From inside came a harsh voice, telling me to come in.

As I opened the door, the light inside almost blinded me, my eyes having been adjusted to the darkness. After a few seconds, everything became clear to me. It was a small office, with a desk and a huge cupboard behind it, and posters hanging around the walls, showing different faces of humans and not.

Behind the desk was standing a tall, harsh man around his fifties, with broad shoulders and a dark blue bandana on his head. There were two deep scratches on his face, making look even more intimidating than he already was, with his cold black eyes penetrating through me.

"You must be Dr. Sakura Haruno," he said and I nodded. "Sit down there," he barked, showing me a black leather chair opposite of him. I did so and waited for his next words.

"Welcome to the Senju Asylum. I am Ibiki Morino, director of this crazy hole and I will brief you only the instructions you'll need before you start your sessions tomorrow with whatever psychopath luck grands you."

I shifted a bit. I knew where I was, but hearing it like this from a man like Ibiki was starting to scare me. But he didn't seem to notice, or he did and didn't care to say anything. He just told me the rules and regulations that I was required to follow.

 _Confidential._

Everything that had to do with my patient was confidential and under no circumstances could I say anything about said person.

 _Ruthless, merciless._

Those weren't common patients according to Ibiki. They were dangerous criminals and every misbehavior had to be punished in a horrible, inhuman way. I was completely opposed to this way of handling them, but choose to keep my mouth shut.

 _Manipulative._

If I wanted to get results, I had to lie to them, manipulate them to get them tell me everything I wanted to know, not caring for the impact it may have on them.

The whole lecture lasted almost an hour and I was glad when it was finally over. Ibiki had spoken with a deep raspy voice, but and enjoyment when he was telling me about the ways we could use to punish them. He made me wonder, if he really wanted to help them, or just break them, take revenge from them. I guessed it was the later, but did not dare to speak, knowing that it could probably cost me the job which I badly needed right now.

"Dr. Haruno," I heard him addressing me and turned my focus to him once again,"now you'll have to choose your patient and we will have an introduction session with him or her after two hours. In the meantime, I'd suggest you do a research about the charismatic lunatic you'll have to cure. Understood?"

I nodded my head and was surprised to see him place a wooden box before me. I gave him a questioning look, not knowing what I was supposed to do with it. He just rolled his eyes before explaining to me that I would choose my patient randomly, by taking out of the box a piece of paper with the name written on it. Not wanting to give him a chance to tell anything, I put my right hand inside and picked a patient. ' _Be somebody easy, be somebody easy'_ I preyed and with slightly trembling hands I opened it, only for it to fall from my hands after seeing the name written on it.

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

The Prince of Crime himself. Duh. Couldn't I have gotten someone like Juugo for example? He was somewhat normal with only a few violent outbreaks that I could mange by punching him when he started to loose control. But no, I had to take the king of schizophrenia, the biggest psychopath Konoha had ever seen.

I lowered myself a bit down to get again the letter, but Ibiki's voice stopped me before I had even touched it.

"You got the Uchiha, huh?"

"Yes," I replied after sitting once again in my chair a and watching him straight to his black eyes. "Yes, I got Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmm…...Interesting. Sure you don't want to choose once again?" That surprised me. Ibiki was now once again the cold, strict sadist I first met when I came here. "He's quite the nutcase and I doubt that you can manage him, despite what Tsunade has said about you."

His words hurt me, but also angered me. Who did he think he was telling me that I wasn't capable enough? I was Tsunade's prodigy, so I believed myself to be capable enough to manage this psychopath despite what he said and believed.

"Well, I don't believe so," I said and I was determined to prove this bastard wrong, and make him eat his own ugly bandana. "Can I have his file so that I can get ready?"

Ibiki just stared at me, with an intimidating look in an attempt to scare me probably, but I didn't falter. I only gave him an angry look, my green eyes filled with anger and determination. Slowly, he opened a drawer and took out a single sheet with a few words written on it.

 _Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Age: Thirty-five_

 _Likes: Being superior_

 _Hates: The Kyubi_

 _Sexuality: None_

 _Abilities: Use of swords, high speed and stamina, ocular powers, lightning and fire natures._

 _Character: Cunning and clever. Manipulative. Cold. Maniac. Psychotic. A complete bastard._

"Well? Anything else?" I asked Ibiki waiting for him to hand me a file with actual information about him, not just a paper sheet with the basic information, but he didn't move. Instead he just replied that this was all the information they had managed to gather about him after all these times they had captured him.

 _Fantastic! I had no information and the most wanted man in all of the five nations to cure. Just fantastic._

Trying to sound as professional as I could, I asked him about my office which to my horror was located next to his own so he accompanied me to it, letting me know that he would come again in two hours to take me to the Uchiha's cell.

Right after he left, I collapsed on my grey rolling chair and put my hands on my face, in an attempt to calm myself and put everything in an order. ' _Get it together, Haruno.'_

Taking a deep breath, I opened my bag and took out a notebook, flipping through its pages, searching for a blank one. When I found one, I scrambled down with a messy handwriting

 _Goals to achieve_

 _Make my son of a bastard boss bow down to my talent._

 _Get the guts to make Prince of Crime speak about himself._

 _Cure him._

Well, for now that was e enough. Putting the notebook aside, I opened my laptop and started searching about him, trying to find anything that could help me solve the enigma which surrounded him, but I found almost nothing. Most were rumors about him, only the numbers of victims and crimes he had commuted being concrete, their number being scary. I had tried with every possible keyword that I could think, but to no avail. I had just spent half of my time achieving almost nothing. _So great._

Taking a clipboard and a pen I started formulating questions that I could possibly ask him, depending on the information I would manage to get out of him. The time was passing by and I was getting stressed when a knock was heard from the brown wooden door.

"Come in," I said and Ibiki came in signaling the end of my research time. Quickly, I gathered my notes together and turned off my laptop, before following Ibiki out of my office.

We got in the elevator located at the end of the long hallway our offices were. His cell was in the lowest floor, meaning we had to go underneath. He was placed in the third floor underneath us, in Block E, cell number 7. Here everything I could see were guards out of each iron door and different kinds of sounds. _Laughs, cries, yells, screams._

His door was the one one in the end of the block, with more guards out of it than every other cell. When we arrived, the guards gave us a strange look, but Ibiki showed them a piece of paper and they did no questions.

"Here we are pinky," he addressed me obviously teasing me about my hair color. "He's all yours for an hour today, but from tomorrow you'll be with him for three hours."

"Can't wait," was my reply, not attempting at the slightest to cover my dislike for him as he ordered the guards to open the door so that I could go in.

Two of the guards came forward and started unlocking the door. Ibiki turned to leave and just as he passed me, I heard him whispering something I couldn't catch, before starting laughing, the sound of his laughter echoing in the dark block, combining with the rest of the sounds as I slowly made my way inside the bright room, the door closing behind me and leaving me alone with the Prince of Crime on what would be the start of my career or the beginning of my downfall.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review or pm me, to let me know what you think about the first chapter. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **The next chapter will be out in a few days, possibly next week.**

 **Until then, I wish to everyone the best!**

 **MeinDannaa**


	2. Predator and Prey

**I want to give a big thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and is giving a chance to my story :)**

 **To reply to the reviews:**

 **Guest1: Firstly, I want to thank you for wishing me good luck! It was so sweet of you:) About the pair yes it's so appealing and one of my favorites(I don't know why btw). In fact I rewatched the movie about two weeks ago and got way to obsessed with the chemical bath scene! It's pure gold, for God's sake! It was after that that the idea struck me and here we are. Ta da! I hope you'll like this chapter too ;)**

 **Guest2: Yes, it's true that he does so, but not in the Suicide Squad. There he really cares about her. Nevertheless, I respect your opinion.**

 **Guess/Guest3: I believe you'll get your answer in this chapter. But to let you know, he will make an appearance in this story so don't worry ;)**

 **anonymousfetishes: I know that it is very frustrating when someone starts a story and then suddenly abandons it. There are too many good stories in this site like this. I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope to see you again on the reviews!**

 **CherryxIcedxKisses: Who doesn't love them? They're obsessing, really now. I can't wait for a movie to be made about them, with Jared and Margot, because I so freaking love them!**

 **Now, off we go!**

* * *

 _ **Predator and Prey**_

Inside was…..cold. Not unpleasantly cold, but nevertheless it was cold for my tastes. The room had a blinding white color mixed with a dark grey. From what it held inside it reminded me of a prison cell, from the single metal bed to the old, rusty sink in the other end. The only exception was the table placed in the middle if the spacious room, with two chairs on opposite ends. But there was a single problem. He was not there.

' _What in the world,'_ I thought as I blinked sometimes , trying to understand if my eyes were playing tricks on me or he wasn't really in here. ' _Don't tell me he managed to escape again!?'_

"I am deeply sorry to sadden you, but I have not escaped," I heard a deep, alluring voice behind her, its owner's breath tickling my ear as he spoke. "I am still here. For now"

"Did I say that loud?" was the only thing I could answer him, to witch he replied only with a simple _Aaa._ "Well then, please sit down so that we can begin our session." I tried to sound as professional as I could, but in the same time to seem and a bit friendly so that he would not feel as like I was bossing him around, which definitely wouldn't help me in my case.

Without making a sound or muttering a word, he made his way from behind me to the chair the farthest from me, giving me the chance to see him properly. And what I saw, made me almost loose my voice.

He was beyond handsome. With pale skin, inky messy black hair and deep onyx eyes, he was a face you'd kill to have. Strong jaw and sharp cheekbones, as well as a straight regal nose and thin, but full lips, he was the dream of every woman. _And of every man, I would add, because even if I was a man, I'd still want to bang him._

Furiously, I shook my head, trying to erase these not so unpleasant thoughts from my mind, but which I found a bit difficult with the Devil himself sitting there in his whole glory for everyone to admire. With a newfound determination and guts, I sat down on my chair, tucked a pink strand of hair behind my ear and introduced myself.

"I am Dr. Sakura Haruno and from now I'll be your psychiatrist. You will adress me as Dr. Haruno and nothing else during our sessions, when you are expected to answer truthfully at everything I ask you." I said sternly and waited for a reply, a reaction or anything he could do as I stared at him. He didn't respond immediately. He just stared at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, a smirk on his face showing that he probably found the whole situation quite amusing.

"My psychiatrist?" he asked as if he had been told the stupidest thing in the world."Did you bring your dolls then with you, Dollface?" He now had his hands on the table and I could get a better look at the famous snake tattoos on his forearms.

From what I could see, they were both of the same kind, probably a poisonous one, if I took into account his character. _A snake tattoo for the snake of Konoha. How fitting._

"I am waiting, Barbie," he spoke again, this time a poisoning smile on his face. "Ken is waiting for his Barbie doll." He said that with a slightly high voice and moved his head trying to mimick cartoons.

 _Ugh._ He was trying to get at me, by indirectly commenting my hair color, that I knew always made me seem childish and too girly even for a girl, despite my serious character and foul temper. Politely, I smiled at him and tried to go on with my session, brushing aside his silly remarks.

"You've been caught seven times during those twenty years of your criminal activity." I started speaking, twirling my closed pen on the blank paper resting on my dark green clipboard, his dark child eyes studying every move I made. "In the past," I continued,"you've been affiliated with organizations such as Akatsuki except of leading the famous Taka and Hebi groups."

Surprising me, he got up and once again got behind me, lowering his heard so that his lips almost touched my ear, his seductive voice whispering to me. "Wanna know a secret _Doctor_?"

His cold breath was freezing my neck, ask he still hadn't moved from where he was and had trapped me between his strong arms, which he bad put on the table, to hold his weight, his muscles flexing as he did so. Closing my eyes to the sensation of him being so close to me, I nodded my head.

"There are no two groups Candy. Only one, with two names." As he whispered those words, I could feel a smirk forming on his lips, before he started laughing maniacally, the sound of his laughter echoing through the whole room.

But what he had said to me was something. It was a start to what I was aiming to do. To get information out of him. Trying not to freak out by his laugh, I scribbled that down to my clipboard and asked him to sit down. He did so, and used his left hand to rest his heard on, a boring expression on his devilishly handsome fac-

 _What the hell I'm thinking!?_

"Why did you become a criminal?" was my next question, my pen ready to write down anything he said.

"Why did you become a psychiatrist?" he asked me, trying to turn the tables, still in the same position, the only difference being the hand he brought before his mouth, as he yawned in a bored manner.

"It's not you asking me questions Uchiha, but the other way around," I replied him, my temper starting to show.

He didn't do anything except of laughing. Laughing and laughing. And in the end of his moment, he just comments me as a 'fiesty little kittten.'

 _That little…_

"Come on doctor don't be such a boring person," the Uchiha said a smirk making again its way to his lips. "Everyone asks me the same questions again and again. Why did I become a criminal and blah, blah, blah. I have memorized all of them. Let's be a bit creative. Entertain me _Doctor._ "

That irked my I interest. What was he up to now? Nothing good, that was for sure, but I decided to let him speak.

"That's a good idea actually. What do you suggest?"

"Hmmm…."he muttered, rubbing slightly his chin with a finger from the hand he was resting it on. "We both ask questions to which we both reply. Truthfully." he said and waited for my answer or reaction.

I thought about it. Talking to him about me, would violate the rules of the asylum, but then how would he know I'd I answered truthfully? I was the psychiatrist, not him. So I agreed.

The Uchiha smiled. He smiled and not smirked as he had done until now. "Very well then _Sakura,_ " he hissed my name, the way he spoke it, how it rolled from his tongue giving me a strange, funny feeling. "But known that I know it when someone is lying to me, so don't think about _doing it."_

I looked at him with a shocked expression. How did he…..Don't tell me he can read my mind. _No,no, that was impossible. Focus on your session Sakura! Focus!_

"I don't remember giving you permission to call me with my name," I smiled at him, waiting for his response. Some seconds later, he too smiled at me, a smile screaming only a word. _Danger._

"No one gives me permission to do anything," he sensually whispered to me, his lips looking too much inviting for me to take, as he brought his face near to mine, my green eyes clashing with his onyx ones. "I get permission myself, and when I want something, _I always get it."_

' _Run away Sakura. Run. RUN!'_ But my legs wouldn't move, my body don't wanting to comply, listen to my brain. But instead, my body wanted to stay there, to be near to him.

"Is that so, _Sasuke?"_ I asked him, calling him too with his first name, wanting to return the favor.

"I like it when you say my name," he drawled, now being extremely close to my face, his cold manipulative eyes similar too those of a predator ready to catch its prey.

"Well, it's a shame," I started speaking bringing my face closer to his, "because I don't like it when you say mine."

He raised his perfect eyebrow at my comment, disbelief clearly shown on his face, as finally moved his head, putting a distance between our faces. "You've hurt my feelings, kitten," he said, trying to make a pouty face, "but do tell me, is pink really your hair color?"

Then, he brought his hand to my face and caught a strand of my pink hair, caressing it softly and carefully, as I looked him, shocked by his actions. "So soft," I heard him comment, before jumping from surprise, when he caressed my cheek, his pale and cold fingers sending me jolts of electricity. "So smooth," he said as he did that, the sound of his voice waking me up. In a swift motion, I jerked my head, his hand dropping down as laughter once again filled the room.

"Well doctor? What's your answer?"

"M-my answer?" I looked him questioningly for a while, before it clicked in my mind. "Ah, my hair color!" I yelled and felt my cheeks flushing from embarrassment. "Yes, it is. I'm a natural pinkette."

"It is beautiful," I heard his deep voice telling me, "and it really suits you." He made a pause before voicing his next words. "And you're really beautiful too."

"I-," I started speaking but was at a loss of words. ' _He called me beautiful! Uchiha Sasuke, who was like a god himself, called me beautiful!'_ screamed the fangirl in me. But then I came to my senses, almost slapping myself for my behavior. _He was a fucking criminal, known for manipulating everyone. And I almost fell for one of his tricks._ "I don't think I can believe you're telling me what you really think." I answered him. "You're not _persuading_ me."

"Oh? Is that so?" the Uchiha asked me, acting as if he had seen hurt by my words. "You've hurt my feelings kitten, and that won't do." Now a dangerous smile was showing on his handsome face, "Too bad that during our next sessions, you'll find that I can be very... _persuasive."_ His voice had dropped dangerously low as he spoke these last words. "Is that so, sweetheart?" I asked him with a sweet smile full of venom on my face. "Then _I_ _dare you_ , to persuade me."

After those words, he started laughing maniacally, his head dropping behind as he did so. He was crazy, completely insane but I couldn't stop myself from looking him astonished at how could someone be so handsome in the outside, but so rotten in the inside.

"What about your skin color?" I whispered, a couple of minutes later, when his laughter had started to die down. That caught his attention and made him stop laughing. Now he was looking at me, his eyes fixated on my face. When he spoke, his voice came out as a gawl, and for the first time, he made me feel afraid.

"It's my transformstion," he said, "a gift from _Foxie._ "

Kyubi. Ah, that should have been a sensitive topic.

"I-" I began speaking but was cut off by the ringing of a bell, indicating the end of my session. Frustrated that I hadn't manage to make any progress with him, I bit my lip, slightly chewing it, as the thought of Ibiki telling me that I was no good for this job, invading my mind. It was the dark haired Prince of Crime who brought me back tomorrow my senses, with a couple of words that send shivers down to my body.

"Don't do that, kitten. It makes me think of ways I could _use_ those lips of yours, and down there I don't have a way to _relieve_ myself."

' _Oh, my God, what did get myself into?'_

I only managed to mumble a 'tomorrow' as I got up from my chair and made my way out of his room, the guards closing the door behind me, while he once again laughed, this laughter the sound of which in a strange way, made me feel…. _Alive_.

* * *

 **That's all for now. What do you think of this Sasuke? What about Sakura? Do you think that it will be long before she falls for our dark haired devil?**

 **Also, just to be clear, this story will take after the movie 'Suicide Squad'(2016) as I find the relationship between Joker and Harley more attracting there than the comic, because there Joker is portrayed to really care about her. But there's a chance I will use material from the movie's novel too, but for the moment I can't be sure. I will see how the story progresses.**

 **As for the next chapter it may take a week, depending on my schedule.**

 **Btw, just asking, are there any Harry Potter fans here? If so, did you notice the reference? Hm?**

 **Until the next time,**

 **MeinDannaa**


End file.
